Flue gas or exhaust gas is the gas mixture produced during the burning or combustion of fossil fuels, e.g. coal, oil, gasoline, diesel, natural gas, propane, etc. Combustion gas emissions are specific gas molecular compounds produced during combustion that combined together create the mixture that is flue gas. Non-limiting examples of combustion gas emissions include CO2, CO, NO2, NO, NOx, SO2, SO, H2O, etc. The term NOx commonly refers to mixtures of NO2 and NO. NOx is an undesirable combustion gas emission. The term SOx refers to one or more of a variety of sulfur oxide compounds such as lower sulfur oxides SnO, S2O, SO, S2O2, S7O2, S6O2, SO2, and higher sulfur oxides such as SO3, and SO4. SOx is an undesirable combustion gas emission.
There is a need in the art for methods to reduce or eliminate combustion gas emissions from flue gas or exhaust gas.